1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Christmas tree watering apparatus and, more particularly to siphon apparatus for siphoning water from a container to a Christmas tree in a Christmas tree stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The watering of Christmas trees has always been a problem. Christmas trees need to be watered to keep them from drying out as time passes. The manner in which the Christmas trees are watered becomes a problem. Typically, Christmas tree stands are covered by a decorative covering and Christmas presents are then placed around the stand. It is accordingly rather difficult to get to the stand, remove at least a portion of the cover, and put fresh water into the stand.
At least one U.S. Patent has attempted to solve the watering problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,24 (Weckesser) discloses a Christmas tree stand, and a reservoir for holding, a quantity of water is connected to the stand by a conduit. A siphoning action is started by raising the reservoir. The conduit includes a crush-resistant end in the stand.
A limitation of the '224 patent is, of course, the requirement of starting the siphon action by raising the reservoir.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a container for water that may be located at a distance away from the Christinas tree stand and may utilize siphon action for allowing the water to move from the container to the Christmas tree stand. The siphon action is started by a pump. The container may be refilled, as needed, in a relatively simple manner.